


1 Leg, 2 Legs, Thick Legs

by RandomRedneck



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Comedy, F/F, Fights, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Enid becomes a prize in a fight. She's cool with that.





	1 Leg, 2 Legs, Thick Legs

Gar’s Bodega. And one of its three employees was doing what she did best. That is to say, next to nothing. Enid sat with her feet up on the counter, as usual, scrolling through her phone while hoping no customers came in today. Though unlike normal, her bored detachment was replaced with annoyance.

 

“Ooh, isn’t she so special. Stuck up little…”

 

Try as she might to resist, Enid had internet walked her way to the Social Media page of her ex-best friend Elodie. She scoffed as she scrolled through her rather rampant updates of the day.

 

“Oh, I’m Elodie, And I’m going to a preppy party at my preppy school…cause I’m preppy. Smug little so and so.”

 

She finally reached her spite quota for one day, flipping to the profile of someone more tolerable. And prettier. Red Action.

 

“Going to a rave in the Danger Caverns. Of course. Everyone is going to parties today but me.”

 

She stuffed her phone away, leaning back and closing her eyes.

 

“I’d kill to go to that rave. But it’s not like I can just walk up and say ‘Hey, Red. Can I come to that party with you?’ I’d sound like a total nob.”

 

She was broken from her teenage pity by a customer rapping their knuckles on the counter.

 

“Well, that saves me the trouble of asking if you wanna come.”

 

Enid nearly fell off her chair when she realized who was talking to her.

 

“Red, hey!”

 

She sprung up, doing her best to look cool.

 

“So, you wanna come? It’s a pretty wild spot. Killer music and the occasional killer beast to fight.”

 

She gave up on her attempt to look cool.

 

“Yes! I mean…yeah, whatever. Pretty dead here today, anyway. Rad and K.O. are out back playing blindfolded hockey and we haven’t had-”

 

On cue, Colewort walked in. And quickly walked out when Enid shot him a glare that would haunt his dreams for years.

 

“Like I was saying, we haven’t had much business today. Let’s roll before Gar finds out.”

 

She hopped over the counter, the two strolling outside to Red’s vehicle.

 

“So, what’s the deal with you and Drupe? I keep hearing rumors you two are a thing.”

 

Red scoffed.

 

“Nah. She’s too interested in her phone to date anyone right now. That’s not to say she’s against the occasional gum flavoring makeout. But nah, we’re both single.”

 

Before Enid could question that bit about the gum, the sound of an approaching car got her attention. A very familiar car. A very ANNOYING familiar car.

 

“Oh, you can’t be serious…”

 

Indeed, a pink limousine pulled into the parking lot. And out stepped the last person Enid wanted to see right now. Or frankly ever.

 

“Why hello there, Enid. Busy as ever I see.”

 

Elodie, in all her posh annoying glory.

 

“What do you want, Elodie? I’ve got somewhere to be, so make it quick.”

 

Elodie chuckled.

 

“Oh, I was just on my way to the big party at P.O.I.N.T. Prep. I thought I’d drop by and see if you’d like to come. Show you how the other, more impressive half lives.”

 

Enid rolled her eyes.

 

“Please. Even if that invitation was real, which I know it’s not, I wouldn’t go anywhere with you if someone put a robots arm cannon to my head. Now-”

 

Before she could finish, Red stepped in between them.

 

“Get lost, puffball. Enid has better, less insufferable…”

 

She sniffed the air.

 

“Less overly perfumed people to hang out with. Now beat it before I beat you.”

 

Elodie dropped her fake smile, applying a scowl of real fury.

 

“And just who are you? I don’t know what reject comic book you crawled out of, but you have some nerve to speak to the great Elodie like that.”

 

Enid thought about stopping this situation before it got out of hand. Til she examined it more closely. Two ridiculously hot girls were seconds away from fighting. Over her. It didn’t matter who you were, that was flattering.

 

“Let’s go, Red. It wouldn’t be much of a fight anyway. You’d mop the floor with that tacky outfit she’s wearing…”

 

That was the last spark Elodie seemed to need.

 

“Why you impudent little…ugh!”

 

She summoned her bow, firing an arrow over their heads.

 

“You really think you can take me on?”

 

Red actually laughed.

 

“Bring it on, glitter bitch. I’m gonna kick your butt all the way back to your snooty classmates.”

 

Just to emphasize that point, she picked up a rock and chucked it through the window of her limo.

 

“Let’s go”

 

So busy were they getting ready to fight, they didn’t notice the clearly turned on Enid pull up a chair and sit down.

 

“Who needs a rave when I can watch this.”

 

The resulting throwdown was something to see. By the time it was over, the entire parking lot was a warzone. Cars destroyed, windows shattered, dents in the asphalt. And a victorious Red Action standing above Elodie. She’d taken the bit about mopping the floor with her outfit kind of literally. Hence she stood there with Elodie’s dress in hand.

 

“Game over, sparkles. Nice undies by the way. Now get lost.”

 

Elodie ran to her limo, Luke Dukeing it through the window.

 

“This isn’t over!”

 

The limo peeled out of the parking lot, Red turning to Enid.

 

“You know, I realized something about 10 minutes into that fight. You were enjoying that, weren’t you?”

 

Enid thought about lying. But she decided not to.

 

“Yeah. Can you blame me? A hot girl defending my honor against a hot jerk talking down to me? That was better than cable.”

 

Red tossed the pilfered dress aside.

 

“Pervert…by the way, we kinda missed the start of the rave.”

 

Enid shrugged.

 

“Eh, it’s fine. That was all the entertainment I needed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post from Tumblr user Narfoonthenet
> 
> https://narfoonthenet.tumblr.com/post/170250485419/okay-ok-ko-fans-just-hear-me-out-but-we-should


End file.
